


The man and his princessa

by Biggestcocofan



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22115251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biggestcocofan/pseuds/Biggestcocofan
Summary: Can a princessa fall in love with a normal man ?
Relationships: Héctor Rivera/Imelda Rivera
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi my new work i hope to post tomorow again. My english is very bad this all is translate xx

zodra er een gezin was, waren ze gelukkig, een koningin, zijn twee zonen en hun dochter, de koning werd ouder en volgens de wet moest zijn dochter vóór haar 18e verjaardag trouwen om de troon over te nemen, alleen de prinses vond elke prins die kwam bezoek haar maar irritant en egoïstisch. de prinses was koud voor hen, dus veel prinsen noemden haar de ijsprinses. de mensen begonnen ook te praten over hoe hard ze waren voor de prinsen en de koning begon zich ook zorgen te maken, maar imelda was niet koud tegen mensen van wie ze hield dat ze alles wilde doen.  
maar we komen hier op terug, dus ik ben Hector Rivera. Ik woon in de straten van Santa Secilia, veel mensen noemen me dief, maar ik zou mezelf niet noemen, dus ik leen dingen zonder te vragen, dat klinkt veel beter, maar hey, wat moet ik anders doen Ik kan er niets aan doen. Ik heb geen ouders meer en sinds ik vorig jaar 16 was werd ik uit het weeshuis gezet, veroorzaakte ik af en toe wat problemen, maar goed, ons verhaal begint op een dag toen ik besloot om het meest belachelijke maar ingenieuze ding ooit te doen. 

july 16,1917

imelda make sure you go a bit well dressed, there will be princes available to marry. yes mama i thought about how they would talk about themselves all night, i'm getting crazy about my thoughts. okay make sure you come down quickly i give you some time to get ready said gloriana and then left her room. what if i wasn't a princess imelda thought i was free to do what i want to see the world marry a sweet funny boy i love. but no my life here will stay that way. imelda looked out the window and saw something happening on the square outside she saw people dancing and having fun, I would like that too, she thought. suddenly the crazy idea came to her mind her window was big enough to sneak away for an evening, she really couldn't see the princes today. she quickly looked for something to attract to the square. she found an old dress from the cleaning lady in the work cupboard and she also had a scarf. bueno she thought this is my chance without thinking she jumped out the window on the annex

Hector

it was a beautiful day after I had played some music on the square I went back to my '' house '' you can't really call it a house but it is good enough for me while I walk home I see him again the most beautiful pearly whites maybe when I save a little longer I can get it. hey chorizo you are back. hey gustavo I'm going home. oh to that shit of your tail you are definitely back to that guitar of yours forget it but chorizo that thing costs more money than you will see in your entire life. haha gustavo dreams are always possible. certainly in your case chorizo haha. I quickly walked past him maybe it is better if I forget that guitar he is right so much money I will never earn. hey i just earned enough to buy some bread from i walk to the bread man and buy a nice hot sandwich here i am going to enjoy it so good bread i can often not afford. before i want to take a bite i see 2 hungry children in a madje i look at them and then to my bread here i tell the boy he looks so grateful to me oh well he needs it more than me. I walk down the street again and see a brochure with a crown on it that is worth more than you will ever realize it is the crown of the princess. people talk so badly about her about how she hits everyone who annoys her with her shoe. I'll stay away from her. a boy comes running to me erneso . hector hector I have the idea how we can get money. this can't be right


	2. chapter 1: the crazy plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there I am again I am quite afraid of what people think of my work it is my first time writing but I love it and I love coco and since there are few updates I thought let me start xx

I saw ernesto running towards me screaming hector hector i got it i got it. 

What's up nesto have you arranged a gig again? I know we can use the money well but lately I have lost inspiration for my songs and you know I don't like performing with mediocre lyrics. 

no it's not playing hector comes later after this plan we have enough money to get our own instruments we no longer have to walk around with these self made ones. all chicka's will love me i mean us.

Ernsto's idea sounded great too good to do without risk. the last time he was so excited was the time he had been thinking of stealing the eggs of the chickens of señora santiago for resale. that was the last time hector took part in one of ernesto's silly plan. he still felt the blow he received from senora santiago after 3 weeks.

What is your idea?

you know the crown of the prineses, it is exhibited to the public today?

Yes...

Well chich will be there as a guard and said we can swap the crown with a fake version he will help us as long as we share the winnings with him.

Wait what ernesto are you crazy stealing the eggs were one thing but this is just loco.

i know it sounds bad hector but think we will be rich we can have so many instruments and show the world that two boys from santa cecilia have it all done.

Ernesto….

No hector we're just going to do it.

ernesto i really think that……

no hermano we go. someday you'll thank me.

Fine

so you're okay the palace will open for public tomorrow at 3pm everything is well secured but chich will distract them at exactly 12pm that's the moment you slip in through the window we saw in advance-

wait what i have to go in

yes of course what did you think. with my muscular body I never get through that narrow hole.  
but further with the plan me and chich will copy the crown so that at first glance it looks like the real one when the last check happens at two o'clock and they find out that the real way is gone, we have already sold it.

ernesto I realy dont want to to this.

no you want but you are just scared and by being scared you get nowhere so go home and prepare.

okay see you tomorrow hector said with a sigh and started looking down he walked home

see that is my boy I wake you up it is a big day

hectors walk

hector walked across the square several thoughts came to his mind did ernesto know what he asked of him? maybe ernesto was right maybe he was just scared everyone always laughed at him so ernesto would be right he knew at least what was best for me.

Hecor was so in his mind that he didn't even feel that he was falling into the fountain, suddenly he felt water and saw that he was in the fountain next to the dance square, but miraculously it didn't hurt. but then he realized that something no someone had broken his fall.

Hector looked down and saw a girl looking at him, her dress and her completely soaked, she looked at him with her eyes full of anger

sorry senorita it was no-

WACK  
the girl hit him with her heel and it felt as if his skull had broken

What are you doinghave you respect she shouted at him still holding her boot in his facejust push a girl in the fountain and then lie on her you dirty barbarian.

sorry it wasn't my intention stuttered Hector.

it was not your intention IT WAS NOT YOUR INTENTION. you shame and all you can say is it was not my intention.

hector remained silent not knowing what to say.

uhg your men are all the same too she snapped turned again and machined away.

the dance had stopped and everyone was looking at Hector

who was that hector asked the dance leader. I don't know he said I saw her for the first time she was such a good dancer and super friendly to us well until you came.alright what does it matter hector he thought better thing to do than to think of a girl who was not quite 100. he had to prepare

hi guys i am making this intraslate so if it is not it is completely correct than you know why xx


End file.
